


Населены призраками

by vsyaplottrava



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsyaplottrava/pseuds/vsyaplottrava
Summary: После его смерти.





	Населены призраками

После его смерти свет становится безжалостным. После его смерти безжалостным становится всё, и Йелла тоже — но это из-за света. Так ей кажется.

Ослепляющие огни Корусанта, холодное свечение комлинка в пустой комнате, мерцание звёзд в кореллианском храме — свет может едва оттенять тьму и оставлять на сетчатке плывущие блики, в новой столице Новой Республики и на влажно-зелёной Тайферре, в капкане звездолёта и, Йелла уверена, в бесконечности, безобъятности открытого космоса, свет вычерчивает бело-чёрными пятнами, раз за разом: Дирика здесь нет.

Нигде его нет.

Йелла уже успела раньше: увидеть, выстрелить, поймать. Главное — выстрелить.

Она всегда метко стреляла.

А Дирик всегда метко говорил. Мне никогда не нравился Лур. Я заминировал лифт. Я люблю тебя.

Не надо меня спасать.

Иногда Йелла думает: что было бы, позови она помощь? Рану вылечили бы, наверняка вылечили. Но потом, допросы, заседания, суд и приговор — то, что пережил Селчу, не вернувшийся только что из многомесячного плена — Дирик пережил бы это? Если бы после всего Йелла посмотрела ему в глаза, она бы увидела в них Дирика? Смогла бы она посмотреть ему в глаза?

Иногда Йелла думает: может быть, она и спасала его. Дирик когда-то — когда свет не был таким безжалостным, мир — таким чёрно-белым, и Йелла думала, что они будут жить вечно — сказал, что хотел бы умереть в её объятиях. Если бы он мог, он бы наверняка пошутил про то, что имел в виду: в её руках, а не от её руки. И, если бы Дирик мог, ей было бы смешно.

Иногда Йелла думает: в черноте было бы легче. В полной, абсолютной черноте, которую только обещает темнота каюты, в которой Йелла засыпает, в которой под закрытыми веками снова мерцание звёзд и вложенный в стену прах, спрессованный в камень. То ли насмешка над смертью, то ли насмешка смерти — то, что осталось от Дирика, больше никогда не изменится, и Йелла может выцарапать себе глаза, но не стереть этот образ, созданный безжалостным отражённым светом. 

Глаза нужны ей для работы.

И Йелле становится легче: когда она видит смерть Айсард. В чёрно-белом, но уже не безжалостном мире работать становится проще, больше в жизни Йеллы ничего нет и не надо, и она вполне довольна тем, что снова может засыпать спокойно и её сны больше не освещает мерцание звёзд.

И Йелла не хочет большего. Правда.

Она снова ошибается.

В её жизнь врывается Ведж, и Йелла вдруг хочет очень многого: танцевать, и жить, и детей, и собственный — их с Веджем — дом, и чтобы всё было хорошо, и чтобы Ведж тоже всего этого хотел — и мир взрывается цветами, как будто закончил отсчёт таймер бомбы с красками, а сердце начинает биться, как живое, а не как настроенный механизм, и Йелле часто хочется смеяться, хотя война ещё не закончена и собственного дома у них не будет ещё много лет.

Краем глаза Йелла замечает лёгкое движение, краем уха слышит мягкие, уверенные шаги. Они не принадлежат Веджу — Веджа часто и нет рядом — но не тревожат. Слишком знакомые шаги, слишком знакомое дыхание; Йелла не верит в призраков, а если бы и верила, то именно этот мёртвый никогда не причинил бы ей вреда. Она прячет улыбку, видя, как из-за неисправности в системе свет в комнате становится тёплым, как ни настраивай температуру. На самом деле, Йелла не слишком усердствует: Дирик любил под таким читать.

Но Йелла смотрит на это только краем глаза, слушает только краем уха, учитывает только частью сознания, не говорит об этом никогда — потому что им повезло только раз, больше Дирик никогда не вернётся. Он бы не хотел, чтобы Йелла его забыла — и не хотел бы, чтобы она жила им, мёртвым.

После войны Йелла замечает присутствие Дирика всё реже. Он не исчезает совсем, но в мирное время у неё ещё меньше времени, чтобы думать о нём, и Йелле кажется: ему это понравилось бы. 

У неё не так много личных вещей, а у Веджа — только две голофотографии, на одной он с улыбающимися родителями и задумчивой сестрой, на другой обнимает за плечи Люка и Биггса Дарклайтера, все трое в лётной форме. Йелла знает, хотя Ведж почти не рассказывал о них — просто потому, что она и без того всё (почти) про него знает.

Изредка, когда Йелла прижимается к нему плечом, или мимоходом целует в щёку, или даже окликает, Ведж вздрагивает.

Как будто до этого, в тишине, прислушивался.


End file.
